Lo Que Una Chica Te Dice Sin Palabras
by AlexaBlack19
Summary: Oneshote. Harry Potter nos cuenta lo que ha aprendido de Hermione después de los años que llevan casados.


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece todo es de JK Rowling de lo contrario Cho Chang no existiría xD.

Summari: One-shote. Harry Potter nos cuenta lo que ha aprendido de Hermione después de los años que llevan casados.

**Lo Que Una Chica Te Dice Sin Palabras**

Harry Potter llevaba casado con Hermione Granger 8 años, los 8 años mas hermosos de su vida en la cual de echo habían pasado muchas cosas; a los 16 había descubierto que estaba enamorado de Hermione, a los 17 habían empezado su noviazgo, a los 18 había ingresado a la orden del Fénix, a los 19 al fin había podido acabar con Voldemort, a los 20 se había casado y a los 21 había tenido a su primer hija, su linda Lily.

Tal vez su infancia no había sido muy buena y la vida lo había tratado mal pero las felicidades que había recibido después superaban todo eso con creces.

Recordaba con una sonrisa lo difícil que había sido confesar sus sentimientos a Hermione había tenido mucho miedo y pensaba que su amiga estaba enamorada de Ron quien por cierto ahora se encontraba felizmente casado con la siempre soñadora Luna Loovegod que no había perdido ni un ápice de su personalidad del colegio.

Le había costado un año pero lo había logrado y a partir de entonces había aprendido cada día a entender a Hermione, a interpretar sus gestos y a leer su expresión, tal vez si a los 16 años hubiera comprendido todo eso no hubiera durado tanto tiempo en declarar su amor, pero bueno de todos modos todo había resultado bien, ahora mientras observaba como su esposa le leía un cuento a Lily se sintió casi completo y digo casi por que Hermione estaba embarazada, tenia 8 meses y el bebe que esperaban seria niño y junto a Hermione habían decidido que su nombre seria Bryan, y aunque ni siquiera nacía todavía a Harry le gustaba imaginar como seria.

Por alguna razón quería hacer algo, algo para que cuando su hijo creciera supiera que el siempre había querido lo mejor para el, tomo el pergamino que se encontraba a un lado suyo y se dispuso a escribir nunca había sido muy elocuente eso era mas del estilo de Hermione pero le escribiría un consejo a su hijo para entregárselo cuando cumpliera 16 o mejor dicho una guía para cuando cumpliera 16, ustedes se preguntara que cosa podría ser?? Les daré una pista ¿Que es lo que mas necesitas saber cuando tienes 16 años y eres un adolescente hormonal?? Todavía no adivinan?? Una sola palabra "chicas": imprevisibles enigmáticas y desconcertantes si alguien piensa que esto no es serio entonces no sabe nada de la vida, porque a los 16 las mujeres son efectivamente de Venus mientras tu estas a años luz en Marte, creanme mi hijo me amara cuando lea esto.

Hermione me llama, me tengo que ir a arropar a mi princesa que acaba de quedar dormida antes de oír el final del cuento, no se preocupen dejare que lean el pergamino antes de guardarlo:

**Lo que una chica te dice sin palabras:**

Cuando una chica esta callada, millones de cosas dan vueltas por su cabeza. 

Cuando una chica no esta discutiendo, esta pensando detenidamente. 

Cuando una chica te mira con ojos llenos de preguntas, se esta preguntando por cuanto tiempo estarás cerca. 

Cuando una chica te responde "estoy bien" tras unos pocos segundos, no esta para nada bien.

Cuando una chica te mira fijamente, esta deseando que seas suyo para siempre. 

Cuando una chica busca cualquier pretexto para tocarte o abrazarte, quiere decir que tú le gustas.

Cuando una chica te dice que es mala en algo, quiere que tú le digas que es buena en eso.

Cuando una chica quiere verte todos los días, quiere que la mimes. 

Cuando una chica dice que dice que no puede con algo, no quiere que hagas su trabajo, quiere que la abraces fuertemente y le digas que todo estará bien.

Cuando una chica dice "te quiero", eso es exactamente lo que quiere decir. 

16 años después Bryan Potter agradecía mentalmente a su padre mientras besaba a su nueva novia.

**Fin**

OK lo acepto tal vez el fic no sea una maravilla pero disfrute mucho haciéndolo y a mi me gusto así que no sean malitos y déjenme un review.

Y si tienen tiempo pásense por mis otros fics xD

¡Se cuidan!


End file.
